The present invention disclosed herein relates to a sensor signal processing device, and more particularly, to a sensor signal processing device for processing output sensor signals from a plurality of environmental sensors and a readout integrated circuit (ROIC) including the same.
Recently, for a residence or office environment closely related to a daily life environment of a user, an environmental sensor system is more and more required. In particular, the environmental sensor system may detect state information on the atmosphere in response to sensor signals which are sensed by a plurality of environmental sensors.
Typically, a sensor signal sensed by a single environmental sensor may be processed by a single sensor signal processing element. Accordingly, a plurality of sensor signal processing elements are necessary for processing sensor signals from the plurality of environmental sensors. However, as the number of sensor signal processing elements gets increased, a size and power consumption of the entire circuit are also increased.